


Primordial Monsters Get Good Coverage

by profmeteor



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profmeteor/pseuds/profmeteor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people have the luxury of testing the water, first. Casey, however, gets thrown right in the middle of some very old, very deep water between Leo and Raph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s sort of a game, albeit a rigged one: Casey sneaking through the labyrinth of abandoned hotel rooms, dragging his fingers along dusty walls, humming the Mission Impossible theme to himself and wondering how long the shadow at his back will tail him. He pauses at a closed door, tests the handle -- locked. Cool. Time to show off, then. He steps back, hops to pump himself up, and then swings his leg the way Raph showed him, smashing his heel under the handle -- the door crashes open. Casey bites his lip. “Awesome,” he whispers.

“You can do better,” Leo says, so close behind him that his breath tickles Casey’s ear.

“Jeez!” Casey says, then laughs, shoving Leo back even though that’s not really what he wants. “Give a guy a warning!”

“A guy shouldn’t need a warning,” Leo says. He steps close again -- for a second, Casey thinks Leo is going to forego pretense, this time, because Leo is looking at him like he’s electrified, like he’s going to grab Casey and slam him into the wall, but then Leo’s brushing past him to step into the room. He has a plastic bag in his hand. “I thought you were an honorary ninja by now -- or is that just what you tell Raph when you want to sound cool?”

“Oh, I’ll show you cool.” Casey launches at him -- but Leo ducks, and Casey crashes into the wall. Leo throws his head back, laughs.

At least he also sets his free hand on Casey’s back. “Careful,” he says. “Here -- I brought something you’ll like.”

God, he loves it when Leo’s like this, sharp, playing to Casey’s energy. Usually it’s after he and Raph have fought, though that’s not something Leo would ever admit -- or at least not how systematic it is, how charged he gets, prickling and focused. Casey can almost make him violent, when he’s like this.

Casey swipes the bag -- it’s heavy, and clanks, and he’s making excited little noises before he’s even opened it because he can already tell there’s a goldmine waiting for him. Inside is a mess of metal and plastic, scrap and junk that Donnie’s fixed or broken or both; there’s ninja stars, which Casey’s been asking after for ages, and a fuel tank that he can fix up and use for his bike, and a Kraang-looking bit of tech. “Man, you guys’ve been holding out on me!”

“You can get some use out of it?” Leo says.

“Yeah -- of course! Aw, yeah, check it out,” digging a ninja star out of the bag and twisting it between his fingers, “I’m officially at maximum awesome -- ow!”

Leo’s laugh is indulgent and low. “Here, let me show you how to hold them. Has Raph shown you -- ?” but something seems to flicker on in his head, or maybe off, and he clicks his tongue against his teeth, annoyed with himself.

“Nah, Raph doesn’t let me touch any of his stuff,” Casey says, to smooth it over. “C’mon -- we can use that as our target,” pointing out an ancient and faded poster on the far wall. “Not that it’ll be hard, I mean, I’ve seen you guys --”

Leo laughs again. “Keep telling yourself that.”

It’s actually not too bad, once Casey gets the main jist of it, and it’s nice when Leo shows him things like this because it’s an excuse to let him touch him, Leo’s thick fingers adjusting Casey’s wrist and fingers, his hands on his waist to move him into position, Leo letting himself be physical because any pretext, no matter how thin, is enough for him to justify it. Casey digs into Leo until he’s laughing, and Leo digs back, and they throw shuriken until the poster is a ruined mess and Casey figures they’ve been here long enough that he can grab Leo’s belt.

When he does, Leo tenses, and hesitates, which is just enough for Casey to turn to face him and grab the back of his thigh: No games, here, no illusions or tricks.

“Okay,” Leo says. “Okay,” and he leans up on his toes, the muscles of his thighs tensing under Casey’s hands, and brushes his lips against Casey’s. He tries to go at it slow, tries to explore, but they’ve explored so many times that Casey doesn’t see the point -- Casey shoves him back, yanks at his belt and the straps of his swords, tugs at Leo’s bandana, bites his lip, all while Leo tries to methodically ignore it all and slick his tongue inside of Casey’s mouth and stroke his chest.

“Casey,” he mutters, when Casey drags his teeth down toward his jaw. “C’mon, I -- “ Casey sinks his teeth into the crook of his shoulder and Leo gasps and bucks his hips. “Oh, it is on,” he says, breaking just like that, shoving back. Good. God, Casey is so glad. They kiss rough and fast, Leo stronger, smart enough to pay attention to Casey’s weak points, and soon he has Casey up against the wall, spreading his legs, rubbing his cock through his pants and licking the inside of his mouth, teasing Casey’s tongue. He yanks at Casey’s shirt until he can work his hand under it and goes straight for a nipple -- the noise Casey makes when he pinches it is so undignified that they both stop for a second and laugh, Leo sagging against him.

“Take this shit off,” Leo says, the curse word so strange and wonderful from his mouth that Casey kisses him first, and they both sort of forget about the command, kissing each other sore and grinding their hips in lazy, arrhythmic thrusts.

Casey’s starting to think about how much he wants Leo’s fingers up his ass when his phone rings.

They freeze. Leo’s hands tighten on Casey’s waist. “Answer it,” he says on the second ring. “It might be important.”

“Fine.” Casey fumbles for his phone -- Leo won’t move his hands, which would make it easier -- and answers it without checking the caller I.D. “Hello?” he says.

“Casey! What took you so long to answer?” Raph says, and Casey’s stomach drops out. Leo sort of leans against him, nestling his mouth against his chest, listening.

“Uh -- funny you should -- “

“You’re not gonna believe what Leo did,” he says, and Casey can tell without having to see him that he’s pacing, having only calmed down enough to talk to him now. Or -- that can’t be right; Leo’s been here for almost an hour, now. “We were training, right, the way we always do, and then he started power tripping for no reason, going on and on about my ‘bad attitude’ -- “

Leo’s hand slides up Casey’s shirt. “Um,” Casey says.

“ -- like, I wouldn’t get so mad at him if he weren’t such an asshole, but he was trying to correct my form on ka no kata. I mean, I know how to do fucking ka no kata, it’s only the first thing we learned, but he would not let up on it, and -- “

Leo brushes his thumb over Casey’s nipple, circles it, then, without warning, he pinches. Casey yelps and his hips jerk.

“ -- so I was -- Casey? What was that?”

“Um -- nothing,” he says, as Leo slowly twists his nipple between his fingers. Casey bites back another yelp and manages to keep it a strangled whimper. “Uh, I, maybe shouldn’t -- “

“Don’t hang up,” Leo mutters.

On the other end, Raph’s hesitating, and on this end, Casey’s twisting up inside, confused by Leo’s reaction -- he’s always so sensitive about what they do and where, like it matters if Casey pinches his thigh in the kitchen when no one’s around to see it, and he’s confused, too, by how hard this is making him, like, his jeans are his number one enemy because he’s straining against them and he’s not sure he’ll last if Leo keeps rubbing his nipples like that. Leo should know better -- he should know Casey is the worst person to do this with, should know that Casey can’t ever hold himself back, that he doesn’t want to.

“Is this a bad time?” Raph says.

“Nah, I was just -- I’m working on some new, um, things, and pinched my -- finger. So Leo was being an asshole, huh? Can’t imagine that.”

Leo actually smiles.

“Don’t even get me started. I was trying to explain to him that he’s not the Supreme Master Ninja just because Sensei’s having him train us more -- and then he freaked out!” Leo’s hand drags down Casey’s stomach and presses against the curve of his cock through his jeans. Casey ruts up, biting his lip hard to keep from moaning. “He made me do three fucking runs, all while Mikey and Donnie sat on their butts and laughed, and then he ran us all through an hour worth of katas before I snapped, and then he had the nerve to say it was my fault that he’s a power-tripping, egotistical -- he just -- I hate him, sometimes. I wish I had your family.”

Casey glances at Leo -- how much of this can he even hear, really? -- but Leo’s shifted so his face is hidden against Casey’s chest and he’s keeping himself busy with Casey’s cock, rubbing it in slow, circular movements, using the line of the zipper to his advantage, which is almost too rough. “You don’t hate him,” Casey says, because he figures he owes the guy who’s giving him a handjob that much.

“I didn’t say that -- “ Leo unzips Casey’s jeans and eases Casey’s cock out from his underwear with the same movement, and Casey moans. Raph hesitates. “Casey?”

“Um -- I -- that’s not what it -- oh, come on, would you let me talk?” Leo tenses, and Casey’s ninety-percent sure that Raph just tensed in the exact same way, twin turtles frozen in the headlight of Casey’s slip-up. He clears his throat. “That wasn’t -- “

“Who are you with?” Raph asks. His voice is strange. “Why’d you -- Casey?”

Leo shifts -- digs his hands into Casey’s ribs, then forces him around. “I -- “ Leo’s hands fumbling with his jeans, Leo’s teeth on the back of his neck, “I gotta go -- “

“Don’t,” Leo says, and half a second later, Raph says, “Wait,” but Casey’s already hanging up.

Leo doesn’t hesitate -- fucks him against the wall, wild, muttering incoherently into his shoulder, words Casey can’t make out or doesn’t care to make out over the sound of his own moaning and the clatter of his knees against the wall.

*

That night, maybe half an hour after he’s gone to bed, he gets a call. In his half-asleep state he answers it immediately, thinking shit, who’s been captured now? but Leo sounds -- well, not relaxed, but not urgent when he speaks.

“Casey,” he says. He’s panting. “Casey…”

“Holy shit,” Casey says. He rubs drool away from a corner of his mouth; annoyance twinges his chest and arousal between his legs. “Leo? It’s like, ass o’clock, please tell me you’re not -- “

“He knew,” Leo says. Casey freezes. “The moment I walked in and he saw me, he knew.”  
Casey rolls onto his back. “Wait. Raph? Raph knew?”

“Yes,” he gasps, “he -- Raph -- “ Leo makes a choked-off noise, a sound Casey’s familiar with, and fumbles the phone; all he can hear for a while is a strangled whimpering and static from the phone. He reaches between his legs and squeezes his cock. He’s half-hard just from this, which shouldn’t surprise him but still kind of does -- just, not as much as Leo’s surprising him. It’s like he’s hit some mine within Leo and uncovered -- well. Either some freaky primordial monster or diamonds. Maybe both.

He listens to Leo come down, catching his breath, lets himself imagine that Leo was so wrapped up in his fantasy -- whatever that was -- that he’s dappled in his own come, all the way up to his chest, his cock dripping. His thighs are probably shivering, still. “So,” Casey says, jerking himself off with quick, perfunctory strokes, “so, he -- he knew? How do you know? Did he say something? ...Leo? You still there?”

"Yeah," Leo says, dragging the word out.

Casey chews his lip. Listens to Leo breathe on the other end and keeps jerking himself off, rough because he wants to join Leo on the other side and drift with him. "Spill," he says when Leo doesn't elaborate. "What'd he say?"

"Nothing," Leo says. "He just -- looked at me. Like he was surprised. And mad. He -- " More muffled noises as he shifts, maybe wiping himself off. "He blushed. He didn’t say a word to me."

"So you jerked yourself off?" Casey asks. "Did you go straight to your room?"

"Yeah," Leo says. He makes a noise that would be a laugh under any other circumstances, but it sounds so pained that it couldn't be -- Casey sets his hand on his stomach, breathing slowly. “This is so messed up. Is this messed up?”

“Yeah -- I mean." Casey tries to focus on something other than the way his cock is resting against his belly. Something tells him he's not the best person to have this conversation with, or at least this isn't the best time. "You guys are pretty much fucked, anyway. A normal person would just think you existing is messed up, y'know?”

"Thanks, Casey. That really helps."

“No, that’s not what I meant -- just, have you ever borrowed Donnie’s laptop?”

Leo hesitates. “Of course I have. What does that have to do with anything?”

“For porn,” Casey says flatly.

The noise Leo makes on the other end answers Casey well enough, but Casey’s still ridiculously glad when Leo says, “Are you serious? Why would I do that with Donnie’s computer?”

“I’m just saying,” Casey says, trying not to laugh and mostly succeeding, “there’s tons of stuff out there about, say, twins getting it on with a dude. It’s kind of a thing. I mean, normally it’s the dude who wants the sisters, but...”

“Stop,” Leo says.

“It could be worse, is all I’m saying. I never would’ve pegged you for a phonesex kinda guy, but -- “

“Casey!”

“What? You’re overreacting. At least you don’t want to fuck him.”

The silence that follows might be the worst that Casey’s ever experienced -- holy shit, he thinks, and he opens his mouth, and the pause can’t be that long, and oh, wow, he did not sign up for this, and -- “Right,” Leo says, so, so careful. “At least there’s that.”

“Hey,” Casey says, “listen, it’s not like -- even if you did -- “

“I should let you go,” Leo says. He doesn’t really sound like Leo, anymore, sounds instead like a bad impression of the kind of person Leo wishes he were. “I’m sorry -- you have class tomorrow, right? Get some rest. I’ll let you know if we need you for anything.”

Casey swallows and lays back down. “Sure,” he says. “And, y’know, I know where to find you.”

“Right. Goodnight, Casey.”

“Goodnight,” Casey says, but Leo’s hung up before he can finish the first syllable. Casey looks at his phone. Takes a deep, slow breath in, lets it out, and then looks down at his cock, which is still sticking out of his boxers, looking pretty stupid.

What was that about freaky primordial monsters? But -- there is a tightness in Casey’s belly that he knows he should ignore. A lot of shit makes sense, now, and not just the electric way Leo would shove Casey against walls or onto the floor after fighting with Raph or the way he insisted that Casey not hang up -- little things, Leo handling Raph with more patience and care ever since he and Casey started fucking, comments that meant nothing at the time, even the way Leo holds himself around Raph, tenser the closer he gets, like just being close to Raph makes him --

Well. Casey is almost insulted, because maybe Leo’s just sort of using him as a lightning-rod; the guys never let up about how similar he is to Raph, and it’d be safer this way. But he doesn’t really mind. And -- and maybe he wouldn’t be so bad at playing mediator; maybe he could get between them and let them use him however they need -- and Casey’s cock twitches at that, the brief image of him straddled between the two of them, and yeah, he’s not gonna follow through with that. Or --

He takes his cock in his hand. Not like it’ll hurt anybody. Besides, it’s kind of Leo’s fault.

Yeah -- and maybe Raph would snarl that right in Casey’s ear -- and maybe --

He comes fast and hard, barely able to form a proper fantasy, still wired and sore from Leo, grateful that he’s not able to conjure up anything more concrete than the hard press of shells on both sides, of inhuman hands grasping at him, of snarled words against his neck.

There’s probably something primordial lurking in him, too.

*

He comes over a couple days later, a few hours early so he can work on his homework with Donnie close at hand and maybe -- maybe talk to Raph, if it’s not insanely awkward. When he cruises in, Mikey greets him with a cheery high-three -- he’s on a track to somewhere with a sack of flour in his hand, so Casey’s not gonna stop that train -- and then he notices Leo by the TV. Leo glances back and smiles at him, shy and a little guilty, the way he used to when they first started fucking; when Casey waves at him, he waves back, but he ducks his head as he does and turns back to the TV right after.

Casey’s had just enough time to set his stuff down when he hears Donnie in the lab: “No, no, that is not what I -- Mikey!” so there’s another head accounted for, but that leaves Raph. Who’s either hanging out in his room, scrounging something up in the kitchen, or working out. In the dojo. Where Master Splinter, Rat-Man-Who’d-Probably-Eat-Casey-for-Fucking-His-Prodigy, also likes to hang out in deep meditation -- the kind that he’s cranky about having interrupted.

"He's in his room," Leo says.

Casey blinks, brought back to reality. "Oh -- cool. Thanks. Is he...?"

"He said he wanted to read in peace," Leo says, like he doesn't really buy that story, but he's also not quite meeting Casey's eye. And maybe it's just the lighting down here, but -- Casey thinks Leo's face might be a little darker.

Casey decides it's probably not the best time to pursue that line of thinking. "Too bad for him, then."

He grabs his bag so he'll have something to hang onto if things get awkward -- and they're gonna get awkward -- and heads into the safety of the hallway. Rather than give himself time to think about what he’s gonna do or say or if Raph’s going to kick him out of his room and out of his life, he knocks twice, a cursory habit, and barges in as soon as Raph snaps, “What?”

“Hey, man!” Casey says, grinning. It’s the fakest thing he’s done in ages -- kind of hurts his face.

Raph, to Casey’s gratefulness, is actually sitting up in bed, holding a (non-pornographic) magazine -- but Casey isn’t grateful at all for the stunned way Raph stares at him, like Casey went through a mutation overnight. “Uh,” Raph says. His brow furrows and he turns away, pretending not to be mad or frustrated while sticking his nose back in the magazine. “Hi.”

Casey plops down on the floor. He figures he wouldn’t exactly be welcome on Raph’s bed, right now. “How’s it going?” he asks.

Raph grunts. When Casey glances up at him, he could almost swear that Raph is blushing -- but Casey’s never seen Raph blush -- okay, almost never, and certainly not in these circumstances.

Casey clears his throat. “Soooo,” he says. Watches in fascination as Raph’s jaw tightens -- his calves -- his shoulders stiffening -- all but his hands, which remain loose against the pages. Must be a valuable mag.

But it makes Raph lower the magazine and peer down at him. If Casey didn’t know Raph, he’d say there was something calculating about the way he stares him down, but it’s more likely Raph is trying to figure out how angry he should be at Casey. “So,” Raph says, finally, a terse non-word.

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag,” Casey says. “Or, uh, freezer. Whatever.”

Raph swallows.

Casey swallows. Holy shit, he knew it would be bad, but this is -- “Sorry for, uh...that. I was gonna tell you eventually, but not -- like that.”

“I thought you liked April,” Raph says, slowly.

Fuck. “I do -- she’s totally great, but -- “

“If you like April,” Raph says through gritted teeth, “then why were you and -- you and Leo -- ” Apparently he’s figured out how pissed he’s gonna be -- and it’s pissed enough for him to toss the magazine to the side. He clenches his fists and swings his legs over the side of the bed -- but he’s not really looking at Casey as he continues. “Here’s what I don’t get: You’re a human, and she’s a human, and she’s a girl, and Leo is neither of those things, and he’s -- I was talking to you! On the phone! And you were -- with me! On the phone!”

Casey stands, hands up -- and Raph’s raising his voice, but he’s not exactly mad, not the way Casey knows. When he stands, Raph pins him with his gaze, frantic and agitated but also confused in a way that makes Casey’s stomach twist weirdly. “I know, dude, I’m sorry -- I’m really, really sorry. It was just -- weird, okay?”

“How long?”

“What?”

Raph wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “How long have you and Leo -- been -- ”

Casey swallows and glances away. “Not that long,” he says. Raph’s fists clench. “Like, four or five months, tops.” Raph turns his head away, clenching and unclenching his fists, breathing through his teeth. When he doesn’t burst into another rant, Casey sits next to him, resting his elbows on his knees. “Are you mad?” he asks, more to prod Raph into responding than anything else.

“Of course I’m mad! I mean -- “ Raph glances at him, then ducks his head. “I’m not mad at you. But you’re my friend, and Leo knows that. What right does he have, you know?”

“Uhh, it’s a little different to -- to sleep with someone, you know?”

Raph looks at him askance. “I know,” he says, then turns away, picking at his wraps. “But if someone was gonna -- do that -- it should’ve been -- I mean. Not Leo. What does he even see in you?”

“Thanks, bro.”

“That’s not what I meant! I just mean -- no, you know what? Forget it. I don’t even know what the hell I’m saying. Just -- don’t stop on my account,” Raph says, in the sort of tone that implies he’d really rather Casey did stop on his account. Casey focuses on his shoes, toeing some dirt off the rubber sole. It never really occurred to him that Raph might be interested in -- in that, in him, and he's never indulged those sorts of things beyond occasionally pretending Leo’s thick fingers inside of him were Raph’s, and even then that was more weird than sexy, a one-man inside joke.

Casey clears his throat. "I won't," he says. "If you're sure it doesn’t bother you."

"It doesn't," Raph snarls, then stands. "Let's just go find something to pummel."


	2. Chapter 2

Normally, this is the kind of thing that Casey _loves_ \-- April and the turtles have this uncanny ability to attract every kind of goon and monster in the city, so even a boring outing with Raph is gonna have _something_ to pummel by the end of it, and it’s just a matter of following along and trusting that whatever deity hates them will drop some baddie in their path. And the waiting period is normally fun. He and Raph have tons of things to talk about, and even when they don’t, their silences are comfortable. Relaxing.

_Normally._

Casey would give his left hand for some action right about now, but as it is, he and Raph are moving from rooftop to rooftop, stopping every once in a while to peer down at the city streets; Casey can't stand the tense square line of Raph’s shoulders and stiff, straight shell. Raph skids to a stop at the edge of a building. Casey skids, too, a little clumsier than he normally would be, and bumps Raph’s arm, mostly to see what he does. Raph jerks as if burned.

This is kind of starting to piss him off. “Wow, lotta dead air tonight,” Casey says. “You’d think _someone_ would be out causing trouble.”

“Mmhmm.” Raph rubs his cheek, peering up and down the alleyway -- and not once looking Casey’s way.

“Guess that means we’re the troublemakers tonight. I guess it _has_ been a while since I last tagged someth -- “

“Can it, Casey,” Raph whispers. Like there’s anyone in a fifty-yard radius, much less anyone who’d be listening for a couple of guys three stories up.

“Look, if you’re mad about the Leo thing, just yell at -- “

Raph claps his hand over Casey’s mouth and shoots him a glare. “Shut _up._ I think we’re being followed.”

Casey smacks his hand away. “You sure?”

Raph shrugs. “One way to find out,” and then they’re off again. Casey is faster and more agile than he used to be, but it’s still hard to keep up. It doesn't help that Raph is moving erratically, trying to throw off whoever is tailing them; they circle back several times, turn one way and another, their feet pounding on the roofs, fire escapes rattling with their weight.

Casey starts to think they're _never_ gonna stop, that Raph's actually trying to lose _him._ Like hell he's gonna let that happen, but he's not so sure his body agrees with him. They run, and run, and climb, and run, until even Raph is panting hard -- and then Raph whips around, snatches Casey's hoodie, and slams him into the metal legs of a water tower.

Before Casey can do anything but yelp in pain and surprise, Raph shoves into him, their bodies flush.

He kisses Casey.

He actually _kisses Casey._ And it's rough, Raph panting into his mouth, Raph holding him still with his fist in Casey's hair. It's not a great kiss, messy, uncoordinated, and Casey's so stunned that he doesn't have much time to react before Raph pulls back. Raph glares at him, so intense and fierce that Casey's insides shrivel. He leans up, presses a wet kiss to Casey's throat, then _bites,_ hard enough that Casey yelps in pain and tries to wriggle away.

"Dude!" 

Again, Raph turns, so fast that Casey can hardly follow his movements -- there is a _ping_ of metal, and then Casey sees him.

Leo. He's crouched in the shadow of the roof access, sword out; there's a shuriken embedded in the roof at Leo's feet. He straightens up, but doesn't step out of the shadows. "Raph," he says, but Raph is furious, his hand tightening in Casey's hoodie until it shakes.

"I _knew_ it!" Raph screams. "I knew you were following us! Is this what you wanted? Huh?" He throws Casey forward; Casey staggers, but keeps on his feet. "Wanted to make sure I didn't make a move on your _boyfriend?_ " 

Leo steps forward, still holding his sword. Casey's heart is pounding; he's dizzy from confusion. "I _wanted_ to make sure you didn't do something stupid." 

"That _I_ didn't do something stupid? Ha! You've gotta be kidding me!" Raph steps forward, pulling his sais out from his belt. "Stupid like keeping a relationship secret for _five months?_ Stupid like -- like fucking _him_ when I'm -- " The sais tremble in Raph's hands.

"Whoa -- Raph, man, if I knew you'd freak out like this, I would've told you sooner, alright?"

"This isn't about you, Casey," Raph snaps. Which is -- interesting, considering he's the centerpiece to this. 

Leo sheathes his sword and moves into Raph's space -- a move that would seem calculated and calm if he weren't so tense. "Isn't it?" Leo says. "This is all about Casey. You're jealous that I'm sleeping with him, and upset that I kept it from you." 

"Don't tell me how I feel!" 

"Then what is it, Raph?" Leo asks.

The silence that follows is very, very still. Raph is so tense that he's shaking. 

"Fuck you," he spits. 

Before either of them can stop him, Raph turns and disappears over the edge of the building.

*

Really, Casey would rather be doing pretty much anything other than studying, but he doesn’t have much choice -- once the sun sets, he wants to take to the streets and the sewers below. Unfortunately, this damn paper won’t write itself while he’s out conquering crooks.

So he’s stuck at his desk, typing as fast as he can, when his phone rings.

He answers without checking the ID -- and immediately remembers that it’s a habit he should kick, because it’s Raph who says, “Hey,” and Casey’s kind of at the point where he needs a moment to collect himself before talking to Raph.

“Oh -- uh, hey, Raph,” Casey says. He clears his throat and leans back in his chair.

“Hey,” Raph says again, a little slower, like he’s stalling for time. “Thought I’d call and...say hi.”

“Cool.”

Raph clears his throat. “What’re you up to?”

“Just working on this paper -- boring stuff...I wanna meet up with you guys later, though. I’ve been hearing about these guys, the Rickets? I was thinking we should check them out.” He leans back in his chair and taps his knee. “They sound like pretty rough dudes.”

“Cool,” Raph says, not nearly as enthusiastic as he should -- in fact, he sounds kind of disappointed. Heat creeps up Casey’s neck; he itches his ear. “I’ll pass the word on.” 

“Alright.” Silence, thick and heavy, and Casey’s hyper-aware of how his hand is resting on his knee, yanks it away and hangs on to the armrest. “So,” Casey says, right as Raph says, “Anyway,” and they both stop before they can get further than that.

“Okay-see-you-later,” Raph blurts out. He hangs up with an aggressive clattering noise that hurts Casey’s ear.

Casey sits there for a minute, mulling it all over -- tells himself to get back to the paper, because he _really_ needs to get that done -- decides that he’ll concentrate better if he’s not obsessively wondering why, exactly, Raph just called him, because there’s really only one answer to that.

He palms himself through his jeans. 

It won’t take long.

 

*

_7 o’clock at the usual spot?_

Casey stares at the text, heart racing like he’s a kid with his first crush. _Sure,_ he texts back, because anything more seems too eager. He keeps his phone on him at all times, jumping at every text, trying not to be disappointed when it’s not Leo or Raph -- when his phone rings, he actually bites his lip and checks to make sure he’s alone before answering it, but it’s just an automated message about _earning thousands of dollars a month!_

At six thirty, he heads for the abandoned hotel -- makes it there by 6:40 and loiters around just outside, just in case Leo’s already in there. At 6:45, he can’t take it anymore. He climbs up to a broken window, hauls himself in, and immediately stomps a two-by-four in half -- no sneaking, tonight. Let Leo find him fast. 

But seven comes and goes, and no matter how many things Casey breaks or how loudly he yells, Leo doesn’t show. Casey’s not particular about being _punctual_ or anything, but Leo _is_ , and by 7:10, Casey is hopping anxiously from foot to foot, wondering what could be keeping Leo. By 7:15, he’s texted him three times, which is two too many, as far as he’s concerned.

At 7:22 -- not that Casey’s keeping track or anything -- Leo finds him. He’s panting through his teeth; his bandana is skewed just enough for Casey to notice; there is a bruise forming on his shoulder. He pauses in the ruined doorway, appraising Casey.

“Dude,” Casey says, and he’s going to ask _are you okay?_ or _what happened?_ but before he can get another word in, Leo’s striding across the room, Leo’s backing him into the wall, his hands are on Casey’s sides, his hips, Leo is biting his throat. 

Normally, this would be great. Casey loves when Leo is rough with him, when he's all sharp edges, rough hands, needy thrusts. But the argument on the roof is fresh on his mind, the desperate way they pushed into each other's space, all the unspoken things that are probably still hanging on that rooftop. He thinks he should talk to Leo about this.

Leo's hand goes between Casey's legs, pushes right up to Casey's cock.

He should _really_ talk to Leo about this -- Leo's hand slides into his hair, skewing Casey's bandana, and then tightens, yanks his head back to expose his neck.

Casey can always talk to him about this later.

Later might turn out to be pretty soon, because Casey is more turned on than he should be -- or maybe exactly as turned on as he should be, because he's been aching for hours now. If he's gonna be honest with himself, he's been aching ever since that first wayward phonecall, and now that Leo has him up against the wall, has him unzipped, is grinding their cocks together, all Casey can really focus on is how battered Leo is, how rough with him in the aftermath. He wonders if the sharp smell of Leo's sweat isn't just Leo, if Raph is there, too, all his heat and aggression and lust.

One of Leo's hands wraps around the two of them; they fit easily in his hands, those huge, rough things, inhuman, normally so precise and tactful. 

Casey comes fast, a full-body rush that makes his toes curl and his fingers tighten on Leo's shoulders. When it passes, he has a moment of wondering how much longer it's going to take Leo, because he's still pressed tight against Casey, his hand working their cocks. Then, he registers the sticky wetness on his stomach, that it couldn't possibly all be him -- and Leo sinks down, brings Casey with him until they're a crush of limbs on the floor. 

_Now,_ a very, very faint voice whispers in Casey's head. _Now, before Leo makes a run for it._ But -- no harm in enjoying the way Leo edges closer, their bodies relaxing into each other. No harm in soaking it in. 

Casey's phone rings.

Casey tenses, wire-tight, frozen in shock. His brain is still running at minimal capacity. He's pretty sure he's not capable of deciding whether or not to pick up.

Leo, however, doesn't move, doesn't even tense up. On the third ring, he shifts and says, "Answer that."

"Uh," Casey says, but his hand has decided for him, fumbling by his knee. The voicemail's picked it up by the time he manages to free it, and for a moment, he just stares at the screen, at Raphael's name. "Too slow," he says to himself. The back of his neck is prickling. 

The phone rings again. This time, Casey answers on the first ring. "Hey," he says.

"Hey," Raph echoes. He clears his throat. Leo sits up between Casey's legs, one hand resting on Casey's stomach. "You in the middle of something?"

Casey shivers. Leo is tracing patterns through the come splattered on his stomach. "N-nah, man. Just -- "

"Don't lie to him," Leo says, very quietly. 

Yeah, this is definitely above Casey's paygrade. He blinks at Leo, mouth open. Leo traces a finger down the center of Casey's stomach, over his bellybutton, through the messy patch of hair over his dick. Dabs a thick stream of come with the tip of his finger.

"Just what?" Raph asks. He's trying so hard to sound unconcerned that Casey almost doesn't want to ruin it -- but he's not exactly flush with choices.

"...with Leo," he says. As if to respond -- or reward him -- Leo leans up on his knees and presses a gentle kiss to Casey's lips. 

Raph is silent on the issue; there is a soft shuffling-clicking noise, then more silence. Casey's eyes drift shut. He opens his mouth, encouraging Leo, deepening the kiss. Their tongues brush. Leo's hand slides between Casey's legs, taking his balls in his grasp, and Casey shivers, his back arching up.

Leo breaks the kiss. "What's he saying?" he asks.

"Nothing," Casey says. 

"Did he hang up?"

Casey glances at his phone, watches the timer for a few seconds. "No."

"Why are you with Leo?" Raph asks, speaking slowly, measuring out his voice. "You guys aren't on a...date or something?"

"Not really," Casey says, but before he can say anything more, Leo's hand shoots up his shirt and pinches a nipple. Casey gasps. "Fuck!" 

"Don't lie," Leo says. His tone doesn't brook argument, but he's also not meeting Casey's eyes, head dipped down -- under the pretext of focusing on divesting Casey of his pants and underwear. A noble cause, definitely, but not entirely relevant. Although, to be fair, what's relevant and what isn't has become extremely blurred in the last week. 

"...Casey?"

"We're, uh -- we're messin' around. Right now. So, if you want to call back, or whatever, that's cool." Leo's started on his shirt, now, tugging more insistently, moving faster. Leo's cock is starting to stiffen again, though Casey can't fathom having that kind of turn-around. 

Raph clears his throat. "Oh, yeah?" 

Leo tosses Casey's shirts and bandana to the side and grabs Casey's face, kissing him deeply, his tongue swiping in Casey's mouth, twining with his until Casey lets out a strangled moan. And another one.

Casey wants to drop the phone -- maybe put it on speaker if Raph's sure he wants to do this -- but he has a feeling Leo wouldn't like that. So he uses his one free hand to hang onto the belts for Leo's swords, and he hooks his legs around Leo's waist, and he kisses back until Leo moves away from his mouth, down his neck. 

"Casey?" Raph says again, entreating, right as Leo says, "Tell him." 

Casey cusses, loudly, in lieu of explaining exactly how Leo's mouth has moved to his nipple, or how his hands have slid down to Casey's thighs, spreading them, or how hard Leo is even though Casey hasn't touched his cock. Leo sucks Casey's nipple, flicks his tongue over it -- then bites, just hard enough to make Casey yelp. 

"Tell him," Leo says again. He reaches for his belt, but Casey's more focused on the way his tongue is flicking his nipple, a tingling running through him. 

"He's -- uh, up against me." Leo strokes his thigh, lets one hand press between Casey's legs. His finger is slick. Casey hisses and lifts his hips. "He's -- in me -- " he says, even before the tip of Leo's finger has pushed in -- but it doesn't take long, Leo pressing his thick finger in, making Casey's thighs tremble. Casey moans.

Raph cusses, his voice breaking. 

Weird as it is, it's the first thing that makes Casey realize the full implications of this -- makes him realize that Raph is probably jacking off on the other end, his cock just as hard as Leo's, working his length with quick, fervent jerks. His face is probably flushed. Maybe he's leaning back against his headboard, or maybe -- maybe he's on his knees, hips lifted, thighs spread, imagining himself in Casey's place, or Leo's, or both. 

"He's really fucking big, his finger, it's -- it kinda hurts but I'm -- really hard, now. Are you? Dude?"

"Yes," Raph gasps. 

"What did he say?" Leo asks. Before Casey can answer, he pulls his finger out of Casey and yanks him onto his back. He lifts Casey's thighs. Presses the head of his cock against Casey, grinds it against the sensitive skin between his ass and balls with quick thrusts.

"Y-yeah," Casey says. "Yeah, Leo, f -- fuck me."

Leo moans and obliges, pushing the fat head of his cock in -- Casey tries to force him deeper, but Leo's holding his hips, refuses to go any faster than his own pace. Which is pretty fast, especially when Casey _whines_ in response, a confused, needy noise. 

"Tell him," Leo orders, panting as he starts to thrust into Casey. "Tell him how good it is. Tell -- tell him I'm -- "

And, on the other end, his voice warped by static: "You like that? You really like having him -- Casey -- "

"S-so good, yeah, it's amazing, he's a _beast,_ Raph, he's -- fuck, I'm so close. Leo, harder, give it to me -- "

It's getting more and more difficult to talk, to vocalize just what Leo's doing to him as he pumps his hips into Casey's, his shell scraping Casey's ass and thighs, his strong hands digging into Casey's hips. He moans, and moans, louder, encouraged by Raph moaning back, by Leo panting praises over him.

If he'd known that his life would come to this -- well, he's not sure what he'd do, because on one hand, he is lit up from the inside, more turned on than he's ever been, and this is _crazy,_ better than any fight, almost better than any victory. On the other -- this is _insane,_ and he's not equipped to be some lightning-rod for repressed mutant feelings, and he's pretty sure something terrible is going to happen, but -- 

\-- but, it's hard to imagine anything going wrong right now, when Leo is pounding him into the floor, when Raph is whimpering through the phone, when he is writhing with need, when he is wanted this badly.

Then, he comes, his body tightening around Leo's cock, his hand clutching the phone. Sweat pours off him. He groans as his come splatters on his stomach, on his chest. 

It takes Leo long enough to finish that Casey is coming down, his body relaxing into Leo's thrusts, his mind clearing. "Raph!" he hisses through gritted teeth, and then empties himself into Casey.

On the other end, Raph is breathing hard. He must've come, too; come is probably dripping off his hand, down his plastron.

Casey hangs up.

 

*

Casey takes his time cleaning himself up and dressing. He has to move gingerly; he's sore. Once he's done, he leans against the wall and watches Leo, who has caught his breath but hasn't moved from his prone position on the floor. Leo palms himself back into his shell with a shiver. 

Casey's never really thought of himself as the kind of person who takes things seriously -- mostly because he doesn't, even when he should. Since the start of this, he's known that he and Leo were just fooling around. That makes the coolness in his stomach strange, a depth to it that he's not sure he can traverse. Not now, anyway. He's not mad, really. Just -- tired.

Hell, tomorrow he'll probably feel fine. Tomorrow he'll probably start figuring out how to convince them to do this in the same room. 

Probably.

But when Leo sits up on his elbows and offers Casey a sleepy smile, Casey doesn't return it.

"So," Casey says, thumbing his nose. "Listen." He straightens off the wall; Leo tenses, sitting up. "That was pretty fun," he says. "Super weird, but fun. But -- next time you want to mess around with Raph? Leave me out of it."


End file.
